Taiyou to Tsuki
by Tsuki-Amler
Summary: Todos ya conocen la historia del Sol y la Luna, los astros que se enamoraron pero con el cruel destino que los mantiene separados ¿Qué pasaría sin un día ambos bajaran a la tierra con la esperanza de reencontrarse como humanos y poder estar juntos?
1. Prologo

_** Solo quedaron recuerdos en mi mente, recuerdos que el tiempo borro,  
todo quedo en perdición, mi mente estallo  
y solo en cenizas esos hermosos recuerdos dejo.  
By: Murderous**_

_**Taiyou To Tsuki **_

_***Prologo***_

Muchos ya saben la historia del Sol y la Luna, la hermosa historia de cómo estos astros se enamoraron perdidamente, pero siendo ambos condenados (en una forma de decirlo) a estar separados por toda la eternidad, el gran y poderoso Sol a dar luz y calor a los seres vivos del planeta creando lo que se conoce como "el día" y la débil y frágil Luna a alumbrar la oscuridad cuando el Sol no esta, encantar a los enamorados y ser frecuentemente la protagonista de las hermosas poesías de amor, llamando a esto "la noche"…

Ninguno era feliz, no si estaban lejos uno del otro, a pesar de estar en el mismo cielo, no podían estar juntos Dios así lo había dicho desde que decidió crear el día y la noche, pero nunca había considerado las consecuencias de esto, todo ya estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás, estos dos astros terminaron por darle "brillo" al mundo pero, tanto al Sol como la Luna fueron invadidos por la gran tristeza creando un vacío en su interior.

La Luna comenzó a hacerse solitaria a pesar del brillo otorgado por Dios, su resplandor no era tan hermoso como cuando brillo al ver por primera vez al Sol, su terrible destino la entristeció haciéndola llorar amargamente cada vez que no era vista.

Al Sol le paso lo mismo, este recibió el titulo de "Astro Rey" el al enterarse de que su amada no era feliz decidió ser fuerte tanto por el como por ella, no quería verla sufrir, no lo podía soportar, el verla llorar era un dolor mas grande que el estar solo, tenia que encontrar la forma de darle fuerzas y ayudarla a aceptar lo que Dios había decidido, el no podía aceptarlo pero por ella haría hasta lo imposible, así que decidió hablar con Dios y pedirle que ayudara a la Luna a no estar triste.

**_- Por favor se__ñor__…__ ayuda a Luna, es demasiado frágil y débil, ella sola no podrá con la soledad a la cual esta destinada, yo soy fuerte y lo seré aun mas por ella, pero por favor__…__ yo__…__ no quiero verla sufrir__…_**

Dios al ver la sinceridad del Sol al pedirle ayuda y al ver como la Luna no dejaba de llorar decidió crear las estrellas para que le hicieran compañía en las oscuras noches a la Luna, estas la animaban cuando estaba triste pero aun así, ni con todas esas amigas tan buenas y amables era feliz…

Ambos continúan con su amargo destino, el Sol fingiendo ser feliz, solitario y fuerte dando brillo de día y la Luna iluminando las noches sin poder disimular su tristeza, acompañada por estrellas pero débil.

¿De que les servían los títulos y el brillo si ninguno de los dos era feliz? ¿Cómo ser feliz cuando no se puede estar con el ser amado?. No tenían alternativa, no podían hacer nada, tenían que vivir separados, infelices y con la misma rutina de siempre.

Los años pasaban uno tras otro y ellos seguían sufriendo en soledad, muchas veces habían hablado con Dios para que pudieran estar juntos, de una u otra forma pero nada era posible a Dios no le gustaba verlos sufrir pero no podía cambiar drásticamente al mundo para que estén juntos, todo el tiempo buscaba una forma para que el sueño de ambos se cumpliera hasta que un día encontró una solución, una luz en la oscuridad para estos astros, pero con un pequeño inconveniente…

**_- Ah_**_**í una forma para que ambos estén juntos** _- les hablo repentinamente Dios al Sol y Luna mediante telepatía, ambos se alegraron al escuchar esas palabras tan esperadas - **_pero__…__ no será tan fácil__…_**_** los dos irán a la tierra **- _comenzó a explicarles - **_vivirán una vida de mortales, y para ello tomare un fragmento de ustedes y lo colócale dentro de un ser humano respectivamente hombre y mujer, vivirán dentro de ellos como si fueran sus propios cuerpos__…__ pero__…__ corren el riesgo de que al despertar dentro de ellos olviden lo que realmente son; el Sol y la Luna, así también como sus sentimientos__…__ desaparecerán en un parpadeo y para que puedan estar juntos tendrían que enamorarse nuevamente, puede que queden en distintos lugares, distinto país, continente, pero si logran reencontrarse y enamorarse demostraran que su amor es verdadero__…__ esa es la única forma que he encontrado ¿Desean hacerlo? ¿Aunque sus sentimientos desaparezcan? ¿Y con la posibilidad de no volverse a encontrar?_**

**_- Yo lo quiero hacer _**- dijo la Luna - **_Hare todo lo posible por estar al lado del ser a quien tanto amo_**

**_- Estoy seguro que ni al pasar mil años, y al perder este sentimiento siempre amare a la Luna como lo he hecho en todo este tiempo, y se que me enamoraría de ella una y otra vez _**- dijo el Sol

Al escuchar esas palabra Dios prosiguió a tomar un pedazo de cada uno mandándolos a la tierra y así cada uno entro dentro de un bebe, ya no seria cosa de Dios el saber en que lugar se encuentra cada uno, ya que como un imán se dirigieron a los bebes ¿Esos pequeños estaban destinados a crecer con el poder del Sol y Luna dentro de sus pequeños cuerpos? ¿Podrán estar juntos algún día o aun con esta oportunidad el destino se encargara de mantenerlos separados como ya tantos años han estado?…


	2. Cap1 Comenzando nuestras nuevas vidas

_**Va cayendo el alba empezando un nuevo día,**_

_**Las cenizas se dispersan y se termina el anterior día**_

_**Y olvidando las agonías se obtiene una nueva y feliz sonrisa.**_

_**Entrando el verano a nuestras vidas se empieza una nueva rutina…**_

_**By: Murderous**_

**Taiyou to Tsuki**

**Cap. 1 *Comenzando nuestras nuevas vidas***

Dentro de una pequeña habitación con paredes color rosa, dos pequeñas ventanas con encaje y alfombra blanca se encontraba en una esquina una blanca cuna con dos pequeños bultos envuelto en rosadas cobijas, una suave y relajante canción de cuna resonaba en la habitación, una pequeña de apenas meses de haber conocido el mundo se encontraba dormida con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras que la otra pequeña se encontraba mirando a los pequeños ositos con alas que giraban conforme la canción sonaba, poco a poco ese tranquilizador ruido comenzó a arrullarla mientras que afuera había unas grandes y grises nubes amenazando con llover y en unos pocos segundos la bebe quedo sumida en un profundo sueño.

**_¿Dónde estoy? Todo esta muy oscuro ¿Qué es ese sonido? Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan tranquila… pero… ¿Cómo es posible que aun recuerde quien soy? Soy la Luna… quien alumbraba las noches con mi gran brillo al mundo… pero… ¿Por qué aun recuerdo eso? ¿Acaso el plan fallo? ¿Podré volver a ver a mi amado Sol?_** - Se preguntaba así misma la Luna, quien por el momento se sentía confundida al recordar quien era realmente y entonces en su mente sonaron las palabras de Dios_ *pero… corren el riesgo de que al despertar dentro de ellos olviden lo que realmente son; el Sol y la Luna, así también como sus sentimientos*_ Eso era algo que posiblemente iba a pasar y al parecer con ella no fue así, pero… ¿Habrá pasado lo mismo con el Sol? ¿La seguirá recordando? ¿En que parte del mundo se encuentran ambos en este momento?

Los rayos del Sol entraban por la ventana rozando el pequeño y delicado rostro de un pequeño niño que había dormido tranquilamente toda la noche, la luz le molesto y abrió poco a poco sus pequeños ojos, comenzó a observar la habitación, paredes azul cielo, una mecedora en el centro de la habitación y muebles color madera al igual que su cuna, a los pocos minutos de haber despertado un fuerte llanto se escucho por toda la habitación, justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió entrando una mujer de unos 22 años de edad, tomo al bebe en brazos diciéndole palabras dulces mientras se sentaba en una mecedora y le daba un biberón al pequeño cesando el llanto y comenzando a tararear una canción de cuna…

**_Pero… ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué de repente comencé a llorar? ¿Quién es ella? No logro distinguirla bien ¿En que lugar me encuentro? Luna… ¿Dónde estas?_** - pensaba el Sol quien en ese momento recordaba todo lo que había pasado, recordaba quien era, a su amada, lo que tenia que hacer y pensó en mil formas de reencontrar a su amada, sin querer seguía tomando leche del biberón cuando un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció, sus brazos estaban muy pequeños y no podía moverlos muy bien, como para tomarse la cabeza, el llanto volvió hacerse presente en la habitación solo que esta vez se escuchaba mas fuerte, la madre asustada por no saber lo que le pasaba lo dejo en su cuna y salio corriendo a la sala para llamar a algún medico que fuera en su ayuda. -_** ¿Qué es lo que pasa?** _- se preguntaba el Sol -_** ¡Duele tanto! ¿Por qué? Hace unos momentos todo estaba bien**_ - la Lluvia comenzó a caer y el viento a soplar haciendo que la rama de un árbol comenzara a chocar en la ventana de la habitación haciendo un ruido un tanto espeluznante y creando una sombra aterradora adentro para cualquiera. -_** mi cabeza… duele… ¡arg! ¿Pero por que?**_ - el llanto cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, la puerta se abrió entrando la madre en compañía de un medico quien inmediatamente comenzó a revisar al niño - **_¿Quién es esta persona? ¡Arg!_** - el medico comenzó a hablar con la madre mientras sacaba un termómetro de su maletín -_** ¡Dejen de hablar! ¡Sigo aquí!**_ - pensaba el Sol pero era lógico que no entendían lo que decía, solamente te escuchaba el fuerte llanto el cual de pronto comenzó a cesar - **_¡Hagan al…_ **- una fuerte punzada paso rápidamente y algo parecido a cuando algo se encaja en el cuerpo perforándolo completamente paso por la cabeza del pequeño más bien… en la mente del gran Sol quien ahora estaba indefenso, su mente le genero muchos recuerdos de un pasado y de los adquiridos al despertar y sin mas todo para el… oscureció…

Los años pasaban uno tras otro, ambos crecían en la forma de vida que les había tocado, la Luna crecía con la ilusión de reencontrarse con el Sol, no sabía cómo era, como se llamaba, no sabía nada sobre él, pero estaba segura de que cuando llegase el momento lo podría reconocer.

Mientras que el sol… al despertar de aquel día que sufrió el intenso dolor de cabeza olvido todo, todo acerca de el, de lo que ha pasado en el mundo, del por qué se encontraba en la tierra, el ha crecido como cualquier chico pero aun así, sigue teniendo la misma personalidad de antes, y aunque no lo demuestre, presiente que su existencia no es solamente por estar allí, si no por otra cosa que aun no logra descifrar.

**Emily, Joseline, se les hace tarde** - grito la madre de Joseline desde la sala para que las dos chicas de 15 años se apuraran para no llegar tarde a su primer día de clases

**Ya vamos mamá** - dijo Joseline al bajar corriendo las escaleras mientras su prima Emily la seguía, las dos salieron de la casa gritando su despedida por que ya iban muy tarde, Emily usaba unos patines mientras Joseline iba en bicicleta -** ahí Emily si no te hubieras quedado dormida no tuviéramos estas prisas.**

**No fue mi culpa Josy, además no fui la única que se quedo dormid**_**a**_ - contesto Emily mientras soltaba una risita

**Bueno, está bien, está bien, lo admito, también fue mi culpa.**

Ambas primas comenzaron a bromear un poco en el transcurso a la escuela, una era alta de piel bronceada, cabello lacio hasta los codos, con ojos color verde. Mientras que la otra era un poco más baja, de piel blanquecina, cabello semi-ondulado hasta la cintura, con ojos del mismo color que su prima aunque más oscuros y ambas delgadas.

Tenían un año de haberse mudado de ciudad, los padres de Emily habían fallecido en un accidente así que ella y su hermano mayor Christopher viven en casa de sus tíos junto a su prima Joseline quien es hija única ya que sus padres no pudieron tener más hijos. Así que en este día era su primer año en preparatoria para ambas y el segundo para Christopher quien se había quedado a dormir en casa de un amigo. Y como era de esperarse las dos primas llegaron tarde pero por ser el primer día de clases les pasaron por alto su tardanza sin mencionar que estaban en salones distintos algo malo para Emily quien no sabía desenvolverse con las personas.

Al término del día, antes de que Emily saliera del salón de clases, Joseline llego para decirle que la miraría en casa ya que saldría con sus nuevas amigas.

**Claro, no te preocupes, mas tarde te veo** - dijo Emily mientras sonreía y se despedía con la mano, Joseline no dudo ni dos veces y salió corriendo mientras Emily un poco triste recoge sus cosas y se asoma por la ventana viendo desde el segundo piso a su prima sonreírles a sus nuevas amigas y como se iban en la misma dirección, ella solamente suspiro y salió a paso lento de la escuela.

**¡Emily!** - se escucho desde lejos la voz de un joven llamándola, ella se detuvo y volteo hacia atrás para ver a su hermano quien se despedía de sus amigos y luego corría en su dirección - **¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?** - pregunto con una sonrisa mientras llegaba a su lado y ambos seguían caminando rumbo a casa.

**Bien, ¿Y el tuyo?**

**Igual que siempre** - contesto el no muy convencido de la respuesta de su hermana **- ¿Dónde está Joseline?** - pregunto al no verla por ningún lado

**Salió con sus nuevas amigas**

**Ya veo… esa Joseline siempre tan social con todos** - dijo con una sonrisa

**Si, tiene una buena cualidad para relacionarse tan rápido con todos** - dijo ella mientras reía un poco, Christopher se le quedo viendo unos momentos a su hermana y después suspiro

**Emy** - forma en que él se dirige a Emily -** No hablaste con nadie de tus nuevos compañeros ¿Verdad?** - pregunto en todo serio

**Claro que si - contesto ella con una sonrisita volteándolo a ver**

**¿Enserio? ¿Con quién?** - pregunto entusiasmado

**Bueno… no se su nombre… fue una chica… estaba viendo por la ventana mientras el profesor llegaba y me dijo que le tapaba la vista así que solo me disculpe y me quite de allí** - el entusiasmo de su hermano de desvaneció como humo al escuchar eso

**Emy… pero no me refería a eso… sino mas bien a que si no hiciste algún amigo**

**Ah… eso** - agacho su cabeza teniendo fija la mirada en el suelo -** no**

**Siempre es lo mismo Emy… no te conozco a un solo amigo en las escuelas anteriores, y a los pocos que tenias cuando vivíamos en la otra ciudad les dejaste de hablar y de visitarlos como antes, ahora solo cuando hablas con ellos es un *hola… ¿Cómo estás?… bien… bye* por favor Emy… no te pediré de nuevo que hagas amigos por mi… hazlo por ti… no quiero verte encerrada en tu cuarto todo el día estudiando mientras que Joseline regrese de con sus amigas o hasta que yo termine con mis deberes… tu deberías de salir con amigos, ir a fiestas, divertirte, meterte en problemas, darme dolores de cabeza, no desaproveches tu juventud hermanita, que no serás joven por siempre y no podrás hacer muchas cosas en un futuro, recuerda que solo tenemos una vida y la debemos de aprovechar mientras podamos.** - Emily solo escuchaba las palabras de su hermano en silencio, como siempre lo hace, una pequeña lagrima cayó desde su rostro el cual seguía fijo en el suelo.

**Lo intentare…**

* * *

**H**ola a todos! lamento la demora pero no recordaba la contraseña y mi correo no lo puedo abrir, espero les allá gustado, prometo no demorar con la continuación...

_Alguien me dijo que si decidía no continuar que si el o ella podría continuarla y la respuesta es **no**esta historia es de mi creación y yo la continuare..._

tengo varios capítulos escritos espero que no se me vuelva a olvidar la contraseña n.n

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
